la chica timida
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: naruto estudia en el instituto konoha, ahi tiene varios amigos y amigas ,entre ellos neji hyuuga el cual tiene una prima que naruto mira desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez sea hora de que naruto por fin le hable...contiene algo de sasusaku y saino .one-shot


yo caminaba hacia ella, la habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me habia atrevido a hablarle, sasuke y neji me incitaron a hablarle y yo temeroso me le acercaba...

1 hora antes en el instituto konoha

-sakura por favor esperate-le dijo sasuke a su novia

-sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo sakura estresada-si quieres que te ayude sera mejor que te pongas las pilas por que yo no te voy a estar esperando-

-ay perdoname por favor-dijo sasuke

yo iba caminando cuando escuche su discusion, no me entrometi por que entre su rara relacion siempre habia peleas era algo asi como amor apache, depues decidi interrumpir

-hola sakura, hola teme-dije yo entusiasmado

-ya te dije que no me digas teme! naruto dobe¬¬-dijo sasuke algo enojado

-hola naruto-dijo sakura un poco mas calmada

-y ahora por que pelean- se escucho la voz de neji(uno de mis mejores amigos)detras de nosotros

-ahhh por que sasuke me pidio ayuda para estudiar y ahora me salio con que no puede-dijo sakura

-pero ya te dije que si no se por que sigues en ese plan-sasuke replico

sakura se puso de espaldas y sasuke, y yo supimos que iba a hacer un berrinche(tipico en ella)...

-sabes que no importa si me quieres dejar plantada no me interesa-dijo haciendose la victima(dramatica¬¬)

-ya sakura no empieces con tus dramas-le dijo ino,su mejor amiga, que llegaba abrazada de su nuevo galan sai(digo nuevo por que cada mes traia uno nuevo pero con el ya llevaba 3meses record!)

-sakura eso que estas haciendo es a lo que se le llama manipulacion femanina cierto-pregunto sai(ese chico era algo raro,nunca medìa su palabras)

-ok esta bien saliendo de la escuela vamos a tu casa-dijo sasuke besandola en la mejilla

sakura sonrìo se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo derrepente lego una chica linda de cabelllo negro,largo hasta media espalda, ojos claros y con voz timida-primo neji...-dijo la chica, neji se dio la vuelta

-que pasa hinata-pregunto neji

-hoy ire a tu casa, es que mi papà va a tabajar y como no quiere que hanabi y no nos que demos solas me dijo que me fuera contigo, si puedo?-

-claro, saliendo me esperas y yo voy por ti a tu salon-dijo neji

despues ella se fue yo la mire, esa chica se me hacia interesante y linda, era timida, no le hablaba pero la habia visto varias veces con neji y sabia que era su prima, derrepente neji me miro y me dijo-haber cuando le hablas- yo lo mire y me ruborize

-hablale ya dobe- me dijo sasuke abrazando a sakura

-uy tu y neji seran primos-dijo ino riendo yo solo me di la vuelta y entre a mi salon, como kakashi sensei no fue ese dia, nos la pasamos platicando todo ese rato, yo pensaba en hinata, la conoci cuando eramos niños, un dia que fui a casa de neji, ella estaba dibujando y al verme se levanto y se fue a esconderse, ella era muy timida y siempre que iba a visitar a neji se escondia y yo la buscaba con la mirada,despues de varios años ella se cambio de casa y no la volvi a ver despues de mucho tiempo...

ya era hora de salir, y cuando ya me iba vi a hinata sentada en el pasto del jardin de la escuela esperando a neji, miraba el suelo y recogia hojitas,al verla sonrei...

-naruto hablale ya-dijo neji

-dobe ya es hora, tentos años viendose de lejos, ya tienes que dar el primer paso-dijo sasuke

-sasuke ya vamonos-dijo sakura tomandolo del brazo, despues me miro-naruto si no le hablas te la van a ganar-

yo harto de tanta precion les dije-esta bien ya voy-

-pues ya estuvieras-me dijeron sasuke y neji al unisono

yo me le acerque y ella me miro, al verme se ruborizo al igual que yo, luego bajo la mirada, yo me sente con ella y comenze a cortar hojitas y pasto con ella...

-hola...-dije por fin

-ho-hola-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-soy naruto-dije yo sonriento

ella sonrio y dijo-yo soy hinata-

-amm eres prima de neji verdad-pregunte yo

-si-dijo ella

-oye emm quieres ir a comer ramen-dije yo tratando de sacar platica

-amm pues si pero tengo que ir con mi primo neji-

-ok entonces al rato paso por ti?-

-si-se ruborizo

despues de eso se levanto y se fue con neji, neji me miro y sonrio, yo solo la miraba a ella...

ese dia fue el mas genial de mi vida y gracias a las preciones de mis amigos ahora soy feliz con la chica mas linda de la escuela...

FIN


End file.
